


5:02 pm

by sunkissedseok



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedseok/pseuds/sunkissedseok
Summary: WIPI wish I could be as warmAs the sky surrounding me,But it refuses to be calm,In order to let me in, to let me see.





	5:02 pm

**Author's Note:**

> overthinking

5:02 

I look outside and I see all the rain 

Maybe tomorrow there'll be morning dew 

I hope it'll wash me down the drain 

 

I complain all day to my friend 

They talk back and it's warm and kind 

But the feelings within me won't end 

And so it begins again, all in my mind 

 

My mom comes and gives me hot cocoa 

A smile and forgiving emotion on her face 

But it all seems cloaked 

Despite being true, it seems behind lace 

 

I get told by another person that I'm a nuisance 

And I look down to the floor 

_Am I really worth all the time and nonsense?_

I think about throwing myself to the street, out the door 

 

 _Eccentric? Am I really so?_

I've been called overbearing and clingy 

And even dark and rude like a crow. 

I know I'm not the best, and kind of dingy 

 

But even so, _is it true?_

In times like these, it's hard to believe 

That I'm worth it, that they're not just being cruel 

That I could actually breathe 

 

I'm _far_ from a priority 

Just kinda _there_

Wishing I could escape from reality 

It's really not that fair 

 

My parents tell me life is beautiful 

But I really can't see it for myself 

The rain bites at my skin, and is cool 

Life doesn't show the beauty of itself 

 

At least, not to me. 

 

I remember telling my friend about me 

How much I needed to be loved 

But that seems so far away, like a dream 

All locked away in a key and box, covered 

 

My mind runs a kilometer a second 

And though the sky outside is bright 

It's more grey here, in my mind 

And the outside is blinding, too much light 

 

 _Am I worth it?_

I ask my brain 

_Do I really deserve to live?_

I shadow to the rain 

 

My soul goes untouched 

Hidden underneath all the layers of fat, blood, and skin 

At myself, I am disgusted 

I wish I wasn't trapped in the mind I'm in 

 

Sipping hot cocoa 

Trying to distract myself from the dew 

Convincing myself I don't need to flow 

All in the evening, at 5:02


End file.
